Can't Hold Us
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Some will so anything to protect the people they care about the most. He sent her away. Told her never to come back. It was for her own good. To have the life that she deserves. Not the life she'd have is she stayed there. It's just Allie was too stubborn to stay away. F&F 4 5
1. Prelude

**Summary: **_Some will so anything to protect the people they care about the most. He sent her away. Told her never to come back. It was for her own good. To have the life that she deserves. Not the life she'd have is she stayed there. It's just Allie was too stubborn to stay away. F&F 4+5_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast & The Furious franchise, nor will I ever (help me, I'm poor). The only thing I own is Alianna Marie 'Allie' Toretto. **

* * *

**prelude**

It had been a long day, but that was the joys of being a waitress in New York City, of all places. Yes, I know. I'm an English major graduate from New York University and I'm working in this little 50's style restaurant every night. And, yes. I do have to wear a Car Hop Girl costume while working. I graduated last year and I've been feeling lost ever since. I don't know what I want to do or where I want my life to go. I have no money. One of the downsides to living in New York City on a waitress' salary. I had enough to get me through college, but I don't have any to get me through grad school. I have no significant other. I sworn off relationships for a while, after a few bad ones. I have no friends. I was lucky to even have a job and a home. None of my family were here. I haven't even been in contact with my family for over five years. There is a long story behind that, and I'm not in the mood to explain it.

I threw my keys down onto the kitchen worktop. My apartment was very small. It had only one bedroom, an ensuite bathroom and a common kitchen, living and dining space. With the click of the remote, the dark screen of the television transformed. The informative voice of the news broadcaster whose name I do not care to know came on, as I walked over to the mirror. I had to have my hat pinned down into my hair to make it stay on and it was beginning to hurt. I let the news broadcast continue as I pulled the bobby pins gently out of my brown curls.

"...And in other news, Arturo Braga was arrested today in California as he attempted to escape to Mexico. An undercover police operation had been in place for many months to capture the known drug-trafficker. It is estimated that Braga had smuggled over $15 Million worth of drugs over the United States border over a number of years. Also arrested in the heist was known convict Dominic Toretto. Toretto was wanted for a number of high-speed truck hijakings in the Los Angeles and escaping police arrest. It is though that he has been in hiding in central America for the past four years. Both men are now in police custody. Braga is due to appear in the United States Courthouse in Los Angeles on tomorrow morning. Toretto will appear in the same court next Monday."

I stopped what I was doing with the mention of my older brothers name. I slowly turned to face the TV, where the mugshot of my brother appear on the TV. He had aged since I was saw him. You could definitely see it. Like she said, she hadn't spoken to him since she left. She didn't know he had been on the run for almost five years. Now he was arrested and waiting trial. I had to get to Los Angeles. Quick. I had my car and my latest pay check. That was it. I had nothing else here. Why stay?

I went into my bedroom and packed up everything I had. I still had the many suitcases I brought with me to New York stuffed under my bed. They were fake Louis Vuitton, of course. I didn't care if they were packed neatly or not. I threw everything in, apart from a pair of leggings, a sweater and a pair of boots to change into. No way was I driving in this...get up. I managed to fit all of my belongings into four suitcases and about two boxes. Everything I owned. Whoa, I didn't own much. Luckily, my apartment building had an underground garage. That was where I kept my baby. It was a black 2000 Nissan GT-R. I couldn't leave my baby behind. I threw everything into the car, as well as all the food that didn't need to be headed up or unfrozen to be ate that was in my apartment. Finally, I taped my apartment key to the door and left New York. Sure, it would take like 5 or 6 days to drive from New York to Los Angeles, but thank God I still had my pay check. A full one at that. I didn't have to pay out any of it on bills or rent, which was all due. Oops.

That was it. In a couple of days, I'll be in Los Angeles. Hopefully, it won't end up being too serious.


	2. one

**Summary: **_Some will so anything to protect the people they care about the most. He sent her away. Told her never to come back. It was for her own good. To have the life that she deserves. Not the life she'd have is she stayed there. It's just Allie was too stubborn to stay away. F&F 4+5_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast & The Furious franchise, nor will I ever (help me, I'm poor). The only thing I own is Alianna Marie 'Allie' Toretto. **

* * *

**one**

I was travelling for days on end. When I felt like I was about to fall asleep, I crashed in a motel somewhere along the road for a couple of hours. It was all the sleep I needed before I went back on the road. I had managed to reach LA my mid-Monday morning. I checked into a cheap hotel, took a shower, changed into something more court appropriate (I though a black skater skirt, white blouse, grey blazer and some black pumps were suitable) and went straight to the courthouse. After, of what felt like, hours, I managed to get into the trial. Well, I missed the trial, but when I was allowed to get in (Apparently he's a high-risk prisoner, or whatever), the sentencing was just beginning. When I walked through the door, I caught the noise of chairs shuffling as the people in attendance took their seats. I was met immediately by a police officer. I was issued some special ID or whatever, so I showed it to him. He nodded before I faced back to the court room.

Mia was sitting on my side of a thick pane of glass, with a man that I had never seen before in my life. The shocked expression on her face gave away that she was not expecting me to be here. Not that I even called to say I was coming. I just hoped that she might of wished that I would come. My eyes shifting to the man on the other side of the glass. Dom had that look on his face. The one I got one too many times as a kid. The 'You-shouldn't-be-here' face. It was all in the eyes. I shook my head gently at him. I always hoped he would never go back to prison. He did go a number of years back, I was young. But, I still remember the few years he was gone.

"Ms, please take a seat so we can carry on with proceedings," The judge spoke to me. It gave me a fright because Dom and I had been locked in a gaze. No words needed to be spoken.

"Oh," I said, snapping out of it and shuffling my way over to the chair. Once I was comfortable in my near, behind Mia and the mystery man, the judge continued on from where he was, before my interruption.

"Please rise, Mr. Toretto," the aging judge spoke. The grey hairs were becoming clear in his mustache and hair "I've listened to the testimony, and taking into special consideration Agent O' Connors appeal of clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto, that his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug-trafficker Arturo Braga." A little grin played upon my lips. When I saw the newscast, I guessed that he had been helping him. That's the way they made it appear. Boy was I wrong. "However, the judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a life-time's worth of wrongs." My grin fell as I could feel what was coming. "And as such, I find that I am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law." The mysterious man with Mia automatically got up and left the courtroom. My eyes trailed him as the judge read out Dom's sentence. Mia just sat frozen in the seat in front of me. "Dominic Toretto, you are hereby sentenced to 25 years to life at the Lompoc maximum security prison system, without the possibility of early parole. This court is adjourned."

I jumped as the judge whacked his hammer-thing down. I could feel my face head up as tears welled in my eyes. A scuffle of chairs occurred as the judge left the courtroom again. I saw Mia's body move in front of my eyes and I rose up.

"Mia," I said, a sting in my voice, before my big sister enveloped me in a tight hug. I rested my head on her shoulder. Across the room, my eyes caught Dom being escorted out of the courtroom. His eyes locked on Mia and I.

"We need to go," A male voice said close to us. I took up to see the mysterious man from behind standing there, his hand resting on Mia's back.

"Allie," Mia said, taking my face in her hands. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "It's going to be okay." I nodded gently, before Mia draped her arm over my shoulders and the man led us out of the courtroom. He waited until he was outside of the courthouse to spear again.

"I spoke to one of the guards," He spoke, as we walked down the stone steps. He turned his head to look around at us. "He's being transported to Lompoc tomorrow morning at 9am with some of the other prisoners."

"That gives us about 18 hours," Mia said. Why am I getting the feeling I'm missing out on something?

"18 hours to do what?" I asked, curious.

"To come up with a plan," the man spoke, not even turning around to look at Mia, or myself, who was falling a couple of steps behind my older sister, after stopping completely.

"A plan for what?" I asked again, shock evident in my vocal tone.

* * *

"Okay, so they'll be travelling down this route at about 10am," the man, who I was introduced to as Brian, Mia's boyfriend and a cop, traveled his finger along the road between the city and the prison. "It's not a major road, so there is little chance of there being any witnesses."

"Do I have to say again how crazy this is?" I said, walking into the dining room of my old home. "You're talking about hijacking a police bus full of prisoners and taking Dom. _You_ will be the high-risk prisoner after that, Barney."

"Al," Mia tried to reason with me. I was merely shocked that they could even think about doing this, let alone plan it.

"There is only life four possible outcomes to all of this," I began to rant. I tend to rant when I get nervous, frustrated or annoyed. Shocked, it could go either way. I could either have plenty say or nothing at all. And right now, it was plenty to say. "1. We don't do it at all and we all stand where we are now. We're here, doing _nothing_ illegal and Dom's in jail. 2. We do this, get caught and end up the cell next to him. 3. We do this, and end up killing ourselves. Or 4. We do this, get away with it and go on the run for the rest of our lives."

"Is running the price you would pay to get Dom back?" Brian asked, staring into my brown eyes with his light blue ones. And now, the nothing to say kicks in. There was absolute silence in the room. I crossed my arms over my chest and opened my mouth to speak. I closed my eyes and shook my head before looking back at Brian.

"I still think it's insane," I said, quickly.

"Good," Brian said, continuing to stare at me. A coy smile playing on his lips. "Because we need another driver."


	3. two

**Summary: **_Some will so anything to protect the people they care about the most. He sent her away. Told her never to come back. It was for her own good. To have the life that she deserves. Not the life she'd have is she stayed there. It's just Allie was too stubborn to stay away. F&F 4+5_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast & The Furious franchise, nor will I ever (help me, I'm poor). The only thing I own is Alianna Marie 'Allie' Toretto.**

**N.B. Changing from Allie's POV to third person POV from now on. I just find it easier to write from third person. Thoughts will still be shown in italics. **

* * *

**two**

Allie pressed her military blood-clad foot down on the accelerator of her Nissan GT-R. It sped down the practically deserted road in the middle of the desert behind Mia and Brian's cars. They were playing catch up on the prison bus. Luckily it was insight. In the straight, flat passage of road proved a great spot for their plan to go ahead. The bus was no more than a mile in front of them. With their current speed, it would be only a couple of minutes, max, before they have caught up to the bus. As they caught up on the bus, Brian pulled out onto the opposite lane to overtake the bus. Mia went up the other side of the bus, in the pullover lane. Allie kept her place behind the bus, keeping her car on full speed. And that's when it began.

Mia turned and head straight for the bus, which, just as they guessed, would swerve out of the way. Allie made sure to move to the opposite late. She didn't want a head on collision with Mia that would not only wreck Mia's Honda, but Allie's Nissan. It was as the bus tried to straighten itself back on the road that Brian braked. The bus, that was moving towards him sideways, rammed into the back of the car, which acted as a ramp. The bus flew over the top of Brian's car (actually it was Dom's charger, but Brian was only driving it) and began rolling down the straight length of road. Foam from the roof was flying every direction and glass and metal littered the tarmac. The three cars stopped near the wreck of the bus. Moans from the possibly injured inmates could be heard as they walked from their cars towards them. Some were crawling out of the shattered windows. One skin head they saw slipping his way out was the man they were looking for.

"Why did I not think you would pull something like this?" He asked, looking back at them from his position on his back on the tarmac. Brian helped him up and gave him a bro-hug - as Allie called it. "Al," he pulled his youngest sister into a hug. The leather from her jacket causing friction with the orange material of his jumpsuit "I missed you."

"Missed you too, bro," Allie stated, pulling away from her brother.

"You shouldn't have came back," He told her.

"I know," She shrugged.

"Guys, we can play catch up later," Brian informed them "Police and press will be all over this in no time. We need to go, now. Dom, you take the charger. I'll go with Mia."

"What about me?" Allie asked, raising her arms as she walked towards her car.

"There are a few passages along the border with Mexico. Just follow us. After that, head south," Brian told her "We'll call you in a few days."

"Okay," Allie said, slipping back into her car, revving up the engine and driving off after Brian and Mia.

* * *

_"This is what we know so far, this is all the aftermath of a daring, daylight breakout. There were 26 high-risk inmates..."_

_"All on board has been accounted for, except for one. Dominic Toretto..."_

_"Police has released the identity of the man they believe to have orchestrated the shocking escape, which, amazingly, resulted in fatalities this afternoon. He is former federal agent, Brian O' Connor..."_

_"A fierce man-hunt is underway for four fugitives tonight. Multiple federal and local agencies have joined forces in the search for Dominic Toretto and his accomplices, Brian O' Connor, Mia Toretto and Alianna Toretto..."_

_"But, despite every eye in the country looking for them, where Toretto and O' Connor are now, is anyone's guess..."_

* * *

**Whoa! two updates in one night! no need to thank me. Thanks to everyone reading. Kindly appreciate it. A little review would be nice, if you're too kind. If you do, you'll get a shoutout, like this one;**

**3Emma**


End file.
